Everytime we Touch
by tori2208
Summary: Jara Songfic to the slow version of Everytime we Touch by Cascada.   For 2CrzY4U's Songfic Challenge.


**Hey guys! **

**Jara songfic! Hope you like :)**

**I don't own HOA or **_**Everytime we Touch **_**by Cascada. **

**This songfic was based on the slow version. **

**Just the plot :)**

She didn't know what to do. Mick had broken up with her two weeks ago and she was still sitting in her room like a loner. She needed to get over herself. Looking up from her lap she stood and looked in the mirror. She gasped at how horrible she looked. _I'm surprised Jerome even looked at me, let alone comforted me. I look like crap. _Jerome. She smiled, it was a small smile, a very small smile, but it was a smile.

Come to think of it, Jerome was _always _there for Mara. When Mick had to go off and train, when Mick didn't want to be around her. When Mick broke up with her. He did always say he was a meathead.

A giggle escaped Mara's lips as she thought of all the insulting things Jerome used to call Mick. She looked at herself in the mirror again. _I look awful, how did I let it get this far? _Mascara from the past few days was dried up on her face and her hair looked like a birds nest. Grabbing a makeup removing wipe, she scrubbed furiously at her face. After about 30 minutes of scrubbing, all traces of makeup were gone and her face was slightly pink. Giggling again she started on her hair. Not being able to stop giggling she ended up full out laughing.

When Patricia opened the door to come into hers and Mara's room she was surprised to see Mara laughing so hard.

"Mara," she asked. "are you okay?" Mara turned around so fast that she dropped the hair brush on her foot. This made Mara laugh even louder.

"I'm fine Patricia, I just realized how stupid I was crying and being like this over a stupid meathead called Mick Campbell." Patricia smiled and hugged Mara. She was so grateful her friend was finally out of that phase.

"Well, continue on then!" She picked up the hairbrush, handed it to Mara and left the room, a huge smile on her face. As Patricia arrived in the living room, Jerome noticed her happiness.

"Why so smiley Trixie?"

"You'll see." She planted herself on the sofa as her smile turned into a knowing smirk.

Mara finally got her hair back to its normal state. Being bored with her normal hair, she pulled out a straightener and made her hair less curly, more like soft waves. Thankfully she hadn't forgotten about hygiene during her why-did-Mick-have-to-leave-me phase. Having showered that morning she just spritzed herself with somebody spray, changed out of her duck pajamas and made her way down stairs.

As she waltzed into the living room she saw the beautiful blonde her of the person she liked.

Jerome.

As she came in, he looked at her and gave her the biggest smile in history. She sat down next to him, but seeing as he was in an armchair she ended up half on top of him.

"Hello Jerome. How's life?" She cocked her head to one side an unknown (to her) quirk. Something hardly anyone noticed. But Jerome noticed and it was one of the things he had fallen in love with.

Yes, Jerome Clarke was in love with Mara Jaffrey.

Not that he would tell her. Not for a while, because he didn't want to rush into things too much.

"Well hello Mara. Life is fine, is my lap comfortable?" She giggled and Jerome added that to the list of things he loved about Mara. She nodded and snuggled into him. He put his arms around her, ignoring the look from the resident Goth Pixie. She fit perfectly, as if she were made to fit in his arms. She felt safe with him.

"Well, sorry to break up this cozy encounter, but Jerome has to clean his room." Said Trudy coming in. "As well as Amber and Mick. Well they don't need to clean Jerome's room, they need to do their- OH you know what I mean." Trudy left with a laugh. With a sigh Mara got off of Jerome's lap and followed him to his room.

"Jerome, would you mind telling me more about your family?" Mara said from where she was perched on the end of Alfie's bed. Jerome tensed up. His family was a topic he discussed with no one. Not even Alfie. Mara noticed this and immediately felt bad. Her emotional high had worn off and she felt as if she had pushed the line. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to its just that you seem like your bottling it all up and that's not healthy and you can be cruel to people and I just want to know why." She started rambling. She only did that when she was nervous. That was another thing about her Jerome loved.

"It's fine Mara. Well when I was born I was the best thing in my parents' lives, but when I could start to talk and walk my dad started staying at work longer and longer. Sometimes only coming home to change his clothes and shower. My mum suspected him of cheating and he hit her with a vase so hard that he broke her arm and lodged a piece of the vase in her arm. Every night he would come and beat her and she kept running away. Taking me with him.

"Then she started hitting me. Treating me as if it was _my _fault she got hit. As if it was _my _fault she was being cheated on. As if it was _my _fault she wasn't safe." He voice got louder and louder as he got angrier and angrier. Mara looked at him. He was panting and shaking with anger. And normal person would have either left or just stayed where they were but Mara wasn't normal. She got up and wrapped her arms around him.

Jerome stiffened as he felt Mara's arms around him. Mara tried to pull back but Jerome wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let the one good thing in his life leave. She pulled back a little, leaving her arms around him and looked up into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Jerome. It's going to-"

"I'm not finished." His face hardened. "My grandmother eventually found out what was happening and enrolled me in this school. My parents agreed and paid lots of money so they could look after me here during the holiday. Blaming _me_. Like it was _my fault_ their marriage started failing. But after they dumped me here without a goodbye they were fine. Dad never hit her again and she never hit my new sister, Hannah. But Hannah died. And they blamed _me._ I haven't spoken to them since then, that was when I was nine."

"Jerome-" She started but he cut her off.

"Mara, I've loved you for so long. Since I first met you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Mara nodded shyly and kissed him. Quickly and sweetly. She sat down on his bed and lay back patting the spot next to her for him to sit. She quickly fell asleep and Jerome watched, as the love of his life, Mara Jaffrey slept soundly next to him.

**One year later**

Mara was dreaming. That much she could tell. She had fallen asleep in Jerome's room. _Again._

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

She woke up. She was dreaming about Jerome again. She reached over to see him, but he wasn't there.

_Without you it's hard to survive_

She got up and stretched. Jerome's shirt threatening to show more than necessary. She threw on a pair of sweat pants that lay on the floor by the end of his bed.

"Why'd you have to put clothes on?" Jerome said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe she was his.

"Because I couldn't go to breakfast in just your shirt silly!" She giggled and turned around to face him.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

He kissed her, and she closed her eyes giving into the kiss completely.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side _

Slowly he walked them backwards and she fell on the bed, him on top of her. She put a hand in his hair as he deepened the kiss. The door opened.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you've seen my hat?" Asked Alfie.

"Alife, I'm busy." He mumbled against Mara's lips.

"Detach yourself from your girlfriend for three seconds so that-" Alfie was cut off as Jerome threw the first thing his hand found (his alarm clock) at his general direction. Alfie ducked as the clock flew out the door.

"HEY!" Yelled Mick. Mara giggled against Jerome's lips as Mick was yelling about being nailed in the head by an alarm clock.

"So, have you seen my hat?" Alfie asked sheepishly.

"Alfie!" Jerome yelled and Alfie ran out of the room with a book flying after him which, to Jerome's delight, hit Mick in the head.

"Really? Again?" He grumbled but then walked away.

_And everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

"I think,"*kiss* "we should" *kiss* "get ready" *kiss* for school." Said Mara not wanting to leave Jerome, even for the slightest of minutes. He grumbled in agreement and got up so Mara could leave. She left after giving Jerome a quick peck on the cheeks and hurried up the stairs to her room.

"Mara Jaffrey." She squealed and turned around as Patricia walked up to confront her. "Where have you been?"

"With Jerome." She said sliding out of her sweats and into her skirt.

"Doing what with Jerome?" _Stupid question Patricia. I do not want to hear what she's done with that slime ball Jerome! But, he's not really much of a slime ball since he's been with Mara. She's good for him._

"Throwing alarm clocks and book at Alfie, but they hit Mick. Alfie has good reflexes." She (unwillingly) changed out of his shirt and put her school blouse, tie and blazer on before brushing out her hair and making it look presentable. She quickly put some lip gloss on after brushing her teeth than skipped down the stairs to eat breakfast and see Jerome.

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

She was so lucky to have Jerome. She sat in her usual seat, next to Jerome and continued on with her daily routine.

The day couldn't go by fast enough. Mara couldn't wait for the day to end so she could have her movie date with Jerome. Even if it was in the living room. As Jerome and Mara walked back to the house they made a pit stop to the pond and sat down on the bench. Jerome put his arm around her and she cuddled up to him.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

"Mara, we need to talk." She shot away from him sitting on the opposite side of the bench. _Jerome you're an idiot. You shouldn't have said it like that. She probably thinks you're going to break up with her. Wait… Am I arguing with myself? I need counseling… Oh yeah! Mara! I was going to say something to Mara. _"Mara, I'm not going to break up with you. It's just, I wanted to get this off my chest." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm moving."

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

Mara had been crying since she ran away from Jerome. She had only just got the door open when Jerome caught up to her. _Mara *gasp* can run so *gasp* fast._

"Mara, Listen to me." But she ignored him, and after finally getting the door open she ran up the stairs to her room. Jerome just stood there in the entrance way his shoulders slumping as he unconsciously made his way to the armchair and sat. He hated to see Mara cry and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he stared at, not out, the window willing the tears not to fall. He sat there until dinner, when he got up saw that Mara wasn't there and sat again.

Mara was curled up in her bed in her duck pajamas trying, but failing, to hold the tears back. Jerome was leaving her and she didn't know what to do about it. Suddenly she realized if Jerome was leaving then she should spend as much time as she can with him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she made her way downstairs.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Jerome looked up to see Mara. _His _Mara. He hurriedly got up and went to see her. She hugged him, more tears falling from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Jerome and Mara were sitting in her room on her bed. She was cuddled up to him once more and she was trying so hard to not let the tears fall.

He hated to see her like this. "Mara, I don't want to leave. I love you and there's nothing anybody can do to stop that." He hadn't said those three words since he asked her out just over a year ago. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes brimming with tears and she noticed that his beautiful swimming pool blue eyes were also on the verge of spilling tears. She couldn't help herself. She basically attacker his lips with her own he fell back on the bed in surprise but put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

She tangled one hand in his hair as she slowly traced his abs with her other. She broke away from the kiss and Jerome started placing kiss along her jaw and neck. She stopped him and made him look in her eyes.

"I love you Jerome. I love you with all my heart." She saw his eyes light up as he kissed her lightly.

"And I love you Mara. I love you with all my heart."

_Can't you hear my heartbeat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

They kissed but had to pull apart as they heard footsteps on the stairs. They sat up and Mara giggled at the state of Jerome's hair and started fixing it, well trying to.

"Hey this hair takes fifteen minutes to get perfect and it takes you less than fifteen seconds to mess it up." He said with mock anger. After listening for who came up the stairs and finding out it was Amber, Jerome laid Mara down and grabber both her wrists in one hand and pinned then to the bed above her head. She giggled but he silenced her by kissing her. He used his other hand to draw patterns on her stomach. She shivered and he smirked against her lips, loving the fact that he could do this to her.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Mara relaxed. If she relaxed then Jerome wouldn't hold onto her wrists as tight, he slacked and she ended up worming her hands out of his loosened grasp. She smirked against him and pulled him even closer to her.

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

Jerome pulled away and looked at Mara. She was so beautiful. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. Her arms instantly snaked around his neck and pulled his head closer so she could kiss him. A sweet, quick kiss. When she pulled back his face held the biggest smile in the world and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Mara giggled and laid her head against his chest.

_Need you by my side_

Jerome knew that Mara was probably going to be the one for him. He loved so much and would do anything for her, just to see her smile the beautiful dazzling smile of hers.

'_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

Mara knew exactly what she was going to do now. She was going to be with Jerome for as long as possible, never letting him go. Because she would never be able to let him go.

_Want you in my life_

**So there it is :) **

**Enjoyed? **


End file.
